KaiSoo's Day
by Lee Dong Hwa
Summary: "Besok hari ulang tahunmu."/"KaiSoo?"/"Kau yang terbaik."/"You're so gorgeous."/"GARTER REMOVAL!"/"I love you, Mrs. Kim."/"dia tengah mengandung."/This is KaiSoo's World/GS (GenderSwitch) /OOC/TYPO/Another Exo couple/ (Bad Summary) PLEASE READ THE DESCRIPTION IN THE END OF THE STORY OR READ MY PROFILE.


**KaiSoo's Day**

**Ooc, GS, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T**

**One Shoot**

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**.**

**_Warning : Akan ada banyak sekali typo karena author tidak sempat mengedit, mohon maaf ._.v_**

**_Untuk benda yang tidak mengerti dan asing ada keterangan setelah cerita berakhir._**

**.**

Sebuah perhelatan yang sederhana sudah direncanakan oleh dua orang yang kini tengah berada di sofa dengan sang pria yang tengah tidur di paha sang wanita. Mereka tak lain adalah JongIn dan Kyungsoo, jika kalian bertanya siapa mereka, well… hampir semua orang didunia ini tau siapa mereka. Karena dua orang ini adalah bintang terkenal. Kyungsoo adalah seorang penyanyi dengan segudang prestasi yang membuatnya terkenal dibelahan dunia sedangkan JongIn atau yang sering juga disebut Kai adalah seorang penari dengan setumpuk piala penghargaan karena bakat menarinya.

"Besok hari ulang tahunmu." Bisik Kai tanpa membuka matanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tau."

Sang pria mengangguk dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo membawa wanita itu kedalam pelukannya. "Kita harus pergi bukan? Jangan sampai melupakan cincin pernikahan." Ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo bangkit menepuk jidatnya, matanya menatap jam yang berada diatas televisi dan memekik terkejut, membuat Kai mengerutkan jidat dan menutup matanya. Dengan cepat dia sudah kehilangan Kyungsoo dari pelukannya. Wanita yang masih menggunakan baju tidur itu langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan kemudian dia menedengar pintu yang dibanting.

**~Kaisoo's Day~**

Mereka berada didalam mobil, sedari tadi Kai menjalankan mobilnya, _well…_ sebenarnya ini bukan mobilnya, dia menyewa mobil ini agar tidak ada fans ataupun paparazi yang berhasil menangkap gambarnya dengan Kyungsoo dan membongkar pesta pernikahan yang akan dilangsungkan. Mereka memang tidak mengungkapkan rencana pernikahan ini pada public, mungkin bukan 'tidak' tapi 'belum'. Mereka akan menunggu 2 – 3 hari setelah pernikahan itu diselenggarakan barulah mereka akan mengungkapkannya. Banyak sekali alasan kenapa mereka menyembunyikan hubungan yang sudah berjalan hampir 5 tahun ini, salah satunya karena pihak managemen yang menginginkan mereka untuk menyembunyikan hubungan ini.

Kyungsoo keluar dengan menggunakan kaca mata hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, sedangkan Kai membawa mobil itu sejauh mungkin dan memarkirkannya ditempat yang aman. Sang pria menggunakan sebuah masker saat keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana mereka membeli cincin itu tanpa diketahui oleh fansnya.

Kyungsoo sudah melepas kaca matanya saat Kai masuk. Wanita itu tersenyum dan langsung menarik tangan Kai. Tempat ini cukup tertutup dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang masuk, jadi untuk sementara mereka aman.

Kyungsoo sedang menunggu seorang pria mengambil cincin yang dipesannya. Dan tak lama kemudian sang pria kembali dengan sebuah kotak berwarna biru gelap yang terkesan elegant. Kyungsoo meraih kotak itu dan membukanya. Tepat seperti apa yang dia harapkan, sebuah cincin yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mewah dengan batu permata berbentuk bulat yang sangat kecil berada ditengah. Cincin ini bergaya _vintage_ dengan ukiran yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin jatuh cinta. Mungkin cincin ini tidak semewah cincin dengan berlian besar ditengahnya tapi menurut Kyungsoo cincin satu ini sangat unik dan cocok untuk dirinya yang juga unik.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kai yang sedang melihat cincin untuk dirinya. Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa melepaskan senyumannya. Dia meraih cincin yang tengah dipegang Kai. Cincin biasa, seperti kebanyakan cincin lainnya, hanya berbetuk bulat polos dengan bahas emas putih. Tidak ada yang special kecuali disana ada nama yang terukir. KaiSoo.

"KaiSoo?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran melihat nama yang terukir dibagian dalam cincin itu. Kai mengangguk.

"Kai dan Kyungsoo." Jawabnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyikut pria itu pelan, dia merona karena dihadapannya masih ada sang pria penjaga toko yang ikut tersenyum menatap dirinya.

"Baiklah, karena dia sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta dengan cincin ini dan ingin cepat – cepat memakainya, jadi tolong bungkuskan benda ini." Ucap Kai pada sang pria.

"Bungkuskan? Kau kira ini makanan? dan apa pula ingin cepat – cepat memakainya?" Gerutu Kyungsoo yang kembali menaruh cincin itu ditempatnya sebelum sang pria membawanya bersama _credit card_ milik Kai.

"Kau memang terlihat jatuh cinta pada cincin itu dan jika kau jatuh cinta itu berarti kau ingin memakainya." Kyungsoo menggerutu dan memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya karena ucapan Kai sesungguhnya memang benar. Sang pria tertawa dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. "Aku akan mengambil mobil." Ujarnya membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Cincin yang dipesannya sudah berada dalam sebuah tas berwarna silver dan nama toko itu tercantum ditengah – tengahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengambil cincin itu beserta _credit card_ milik Kai dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Wanita itu kembali menggunakan kaca matanya dan berjalan keluar. Disana sudah ada mobil yang tadi ditumpanginya bersama Kai. Dengan cepat dia langsung masuk.

"Ini." Ucap Kyungsoo menyerahkan _credit card_ itu sementara tangan satunya menaruh cincin dikursi belakang. Tapi Kai tak kunjung mengambilnya.

"Kenapa? Ini _credit card_-mu." Ucap Kyungsoo. Tapi Kai tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Ambilah, sekarang benda itu milikmu." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum dan menjalankan mobilnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menarik tangannya menatap _credit card_ itu.

Sebenarnya dia punya setidaknya 3 _credit card_ yang bisa digunakan kapanpun dan dibelahan dunia manapun. Tapi dia tau ini berbeda dan hal itu membuat jantungnya berderup kencang. Entah kenapa sebuah pemikirkan untuk menggoda Kai terbesit dikepalanya.

"Kau yakin? Tagihanmu akan membengkak jika kau memberikan ini padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengayun – ayunkan _credit card_ itu membuat Kai tertawa.

"Kyungsoo jangan bodoh, aku sudah mengenalmu setidaknya 7 tahun dan menjadi kekasihmu hampir 5 tahun. Aku mengenal dirimu lebih baik daripada aku mengenal diriku sendiri. Dan jika tagihan itu membengkak, itu bukan masalah besar karena semua ini untuk calon istriku." Kyungsoo terkekeh geli mendengarnya. "Itu benar dan aku tau, kau bukan seorang manik _shopping_ yang tidak tahan saat melihat barang dengan merek terkenal terpajang disalah satu konternya." Tambah Kai sambil menatap sang wanita disampingnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Kai.

"Kau yang terbaik." Ucap Kyungsoo.

**~Kaisoo's Day~**

Kyungsoo berada dialam kamar hotelnya, hari ini mereka baru sampai di _Hawai_, dan sebuah kejutan kecil menyambut kedatangannya. Beberapa keluarga memberikannya kado ulang tahun. Tidak terkecuali Kai. Tapi setelah acara itu selesai, Kyungsoo dipisahkan dengan Kai, mereka tidak boleh bertemu sampai hari pernikahan mereka datang, hal itu membuatnya merana –mungkin- tepatnya dia kesepian. Tapi saat malam tiba ponselnya berdering menampilkan nama "Babo Kai" dilayarnya.

"_Hallo." _ Ucap Kyungsoo antusias.

"_Kau belum tidur sayangku?"_ Tanya Kai dengan suara sedikit serak, sepertinya dia baru saja mengadakan pesata bujangan dengan beberapa temannya yang baru saja datang tadi sore. Kyungsoo meringis dan menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuh.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur." Ucap Kyungsoo. Sang pria terkekeh pelan.

"_Kau mau aku menemanimu sampai tertidur?"_ tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan melihat kukunya yang baru saja dicat dengan warna biru, katanya dalam sebuah pernikahan warna biru melambangkan kesetian dan kepercayaan maka dari itu hari ini Kyungsoo mengecat kukunya dengan warna biru langit dengan beberapa polesan membentuk awan yang sangat cantik.

"Tidak usah Kai, kau terdengar kelelahan." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Ngomong – ngomong, _thanks for the 'something new.' I love it so much."_ Lanjutnya sambil menatap sebuah anting dengan bentuk _chanel (brand yang sudah terkenal)_ yang terbuat dari emas putih, desainnya sangat simple membuat Kyungsoo benar – benar menyukainya.

"_Itu bukan apa – apa, beberapa bulan yang lalu saat aku pergi ke Paris, aku menemukannya dan tiba – tiba saja aku teringat padamu._" Ujar Kai, terdengar suara kasur yang berderit menandakan pria itu baru saja menaiki kasurnya.

"_Well…_ tetap saja aku harus mengatakan terima kasih, kau tau aku jatuh cinta pada anting itu. Dan sepertinya kau sudah mengantuk, kalau begitu tidurlah, sampai bertemu dialtar." Ucap Kyungsoo yang pura – pura menguap tapi Kai tidak terlalu bodoh untuk bisa ditipunya.

"_Aku tau kau belum mengantuk, jangan menipuku seperti itu Do Kyungsoo._" Wanita itu menggerutu pelan, dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, tapi kau perlu tidur…"

"_Aku akan menemanimu._" Sela Kai cepat.

"Demi Tuhan Kai! Tidurlah, bagaimana jika besok saat berada diatas altar kau tiba – tiba saja lupa mengucapkan janji dan malah tertidur." Kai terkekeh dengan suara berat, pria itu benar – benar mengantuk.

"_Baiklah aku menyerah, kau juga sebaiknya tidur, aku sendiri tidak mau melihat calon istriku tersandung gaunnya sendiri karena saat berjalan menuju altar dia malah tertidur." _Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh, kali ini dia benar – benar menguap.

**~Kaisoo's Day~**

Kyungsoo sudah selesai didandani tapi sayang wanita itu sama sekali tidak boleh melihat dirinya dicermin, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan percaya pada seorang wanita yang baru saja memermak wajahnya. Sang ibu memekik saat dia masuk kedalam kamar hotel Kyungsoo.

"Tuhan, apakah ini anakku?" Tanya Ryeowook yang tak lain adalah ibu Kyungsoo. Dia hanya diam menatap sang ibu yang berjalan perlahan menghampirinya. "Kau cantik sekali Kyungsoo. Benar – benar cantik. "_JongWoon-ah! Yeobo! _Lihatlah anak kita cantik sekali." Teriak Ryeowook. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria menggunakan sebuah jas dengan dasi kupu – kupu berwarna hitam dan sebuah bunga di sakunya mucul dari balik pintu. Rambutnya ditata sangat rapi tidak seperti biasanya yang dibiarkan begitu saja, dan pria itu terlihat sangat tampan.

"Wow! _Appa!_ Kau terlihat mengaggumkan." Pekik Kyungsoo saat melihat ayahnya. Sang ayah tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau memalukan anakku sendiri yang cantik ini dihari pernikahannya." Ucap JongWoon. "Dan apa kata ibumu benar, kau cantik sekali." Pujinya. Kyungsoo mendesah, setidaknya dia tidak kelihatan buruk, entahlah Kyungsoo benar – benar tidak bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, mungkin hal ini lebih baik, karena dia bisa berpura – pura tidak tau jika seadainya _make-up_nya terlihat aneh.

"Oh… hampir saja kita melupakan sesuatu." Ucap sang ibu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kota berwarna merah dari tasnya.

"_Something blue." _Ucap sang ibu sambil menunjukan sebuah sisir dari berlian yang membentuk bunga dengan batu ruby yang membuatnya telihat sangat cantik. Kyungsoo hampir saja meneteskan air mata saat melihat hal itu.

"Biarkan eomma membantu memasangkannya." Ucap Ryeowook membuat Kyungsoo membiarkan _eomma_nya memasangkan sisir itu di sela – sela rambutnya yan digulung dengan rapi. Saat Kyungsoo berbalik, Ibunya langsung memeluk dia dengan erat. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengelus punggung sang ibu sambil menatap ayahnya yang hanya tersenyum.

"_Eomma _tidak menyangka kau sudah dewasa. _Eomma _harap kau bahagia." Ucapnya kemudian mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan wanita itu untuk mengenakan gaunnya.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo sudah siap, gaun putih dengan payet _menikita_ bagaikan emas terlihat membuat gaun itu sangat indah, bagian bawahnya jatuh, menyapu lantai. Kyungsoo tak lupa memakai anting pemberian Kai dan juga… _wedding garter._ Demi Tuhan! Kenapa Kai memaksa dirinya memakai benda ini? Benda ini memang berguna dan terlihat sangat lucu dengan pita berwarna biru, tapi dia belum siap jika harus melakukan _garter removal,_ seperti kebanyakan pesta pernikahan.

"Soo?" Ucap seseorang sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia menatap ayahnya membuka pintu dengan sebuket bunga rose berwarna putih. "Kau sudah siap? Mereka menunggumu." Ucap sang ayah, Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum, sang ayah menghampirinya dan memberikan bunga itu.

"Jangan gugup seperti itu, kau akan baik – baik saja, kau hanya harus mengucapkan ikrar itu dan selelsai." Ucap sang ayah dengan seenak jidat menyepelekan hal itu. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya dan bangkit sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Tenang saja, appa tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu lupa untuk mengucapakan janji dialtar nanti, _appa_ sudah menyiapkan satu buket lagi untuk dilempar padamu, tentu saja." Sang ayahpun tertawa cukup kerasa membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai membuatku lupa untuk mengucapkannya." Timpal Kyungsoo.

Merekapun keluar kamar dan segera menaiki mobil untuk menuju tempat dimana acara akan diadakan, jaraknya mungkin hanya 3 meter. Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dengan tangan yang melingkar di gandengan sang _appa_. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan untuk sampai disebuah taman.

Karpet berwarna merah menyambut Kyungsoo saat pintu terbuka. Didepan sana Kai berdiri diatas altar, tubuh tegapnya dibalut dengan jas berwarna putih yang senada dengan gaunnya yang berwana putih juga, rambutnya disisir keatas memperlihatkan keningnya dan hal itu membuat dirinya semakin terlihat sangat dewasa. Kyungsoo menyukai sisi Kai satu itu. Dia berjalan perlahan mengikuti alunan _wedding match._ Kyungsoo menatap kearah wanita yang memainkan lagu itu untuknya, Baekhyun. Sahabat terbaiknya yang sama – sama seorang penyanyi. Dia tersenyum yang langsung dibalas oleh Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian pikirkannya kembali berpusat pada Kai yang tengah menunggunya. Beberapa langkah lagi diapun sampai dihadapan Kai, pria itu langsung bergumam sesuatu membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan nafasnya.

"_You're so gorgeous."_

**~Kaisoo's Day~**

Pesta sudah digelar, ikrar suci pernikahan sudah terucap dari kedua mempelai hari ini, tepat pada tanggal 13 Januari jam 13.01. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia diacara pernikahannya yang diadakan di ruang terbuka ini dengan pemandangan yang langsung mengarah pada laut yang menyajikan warna biru yang sangat menawan. Beberapa kerabat keluarga dan teman – temannya datang meramaikan pesta pernikahan mereka. Begitu juga dengan Kai yang sekarang tengah menyapa seseorang dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan dirinya dan kulit yang hampir trasparan, disebelahnya ada seorang wanita yang asik berbicang dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai menarik Kyungsoo mendekat sebelum dia mengambil perhatian semua orang dengan berbicara melalui mic yang sudah disediakan. Dia mengatakan kalau mereka akan melakukan acara lempar bunga, tentu saja semua tamu undangan langsung berkumpul. Kai menghitung mundur dan melempar bunga itu. Dan tanpa diduga bunga itu mendarat tepat diatas tangan seorang Luhan.

"KAU HARUS CEPAT MENIKAHINYA SEHUN!" Teriak Kai membuat wanita bernama Luhan itu memelototinya. Semua orang tertawa sedangkan Sehun merangkul Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Tenang saja! Tidak akan lama lagi." Ujarnya.

"Ohohohooo…." Joonmyeon –seorang pengusaha yang memiliki puluhan hotel diberbagai negara, salah satu teman masa kecil Kyungsoo dan Sehun- yang ada disebelahnya tertawa. "Kita harus mencatat hal itu." Ujarnya

Malam harinya pesta kembali diadakan disalah satu hotel bintang lima terkenal. Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah mengganti pakainya, Kyungsoo mengenakan sebuah _long dress_ dengan bahan dasar kain sutra yang mengkilat, dengan belahan sampai paha di kedua sisi gaunnya membuat kaki putihnya terlihat. Dia tengah memegang sebuah gelas tinggi berisikan _wine _putih, disebelahnya berdiri seorang model yang tak lain adalah Luhan dan disebelah wanita itu ada Baekhyun yang tengah mengobrolkan sesuatu dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi kemudian pria tinggi itu menghampiri mic yang ada ditengah ruangan membuat semua orang menatapnya.

"Hallo." Chanyeol memastikan mic itu menyala dengan baik. "_Well… _dikarenakan malam sudah sangat larut kita tidak bisa menunggu lagi, karena ada sebuah acara lain yang belum dilakukan." Kai yang berada disamping Sehun menatap pria tinggi itu dengan kening berkerut, sesaat dia menatap Kyungsoo yang sama penasarannya. Karena mereka tau kalau tidak ada lagi acara yang harus diadakan.

"Acara apa itu?" Tanya seseorang pengusaha yang tak lain adalah Wu YiFan. Chanyeol menjentikan jarinya dan kemudian menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu terkejut. "_GARTER REMOVAL!" _Semua orang langsung bersorak sedangkan Kai hanya tertawa menatap Kyungsoo yang benar – benar terkejut. "Kai, ayolah lakukan." Ucap Chanyeol memprovokasi. Kai mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo tanda dia menyetujui hal itu.

Sebenarnya _garter removal _biasa diadakan di negara barat, sang pria biasanya melepaskan _garter_ yang dipakai dipaha sang mempelai wanita. Kyungsoo ingin sekali bisa melenyapkan dirinya sendiri didunia ini saat Kai berjalan mendekatinya. Chanyeol berseru sambil membawa sebuah kursi untuk tempat duduk Kyungsoo.

"_You're fucking crazy giant!"_ Ujar Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol melintas dihadapannya. Dan sang pria menjawabnya dengan tertawa keras.

"_Oh come on honey, it will be fine. You still wear that garter right?" _Tanya Kai membawa Kyungsoo duduk dikursinya.

"_Of course, that is one of my 'something blue'. I should wear it until the end."_ Gerutu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah duduk diatas kursi yang telah disiapkan, semua tamu undangan menatapnya tak terkecuali ayah ibu dan kedua mertuanya. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Kai yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

"Jangan macam – macam!" Kyungsoo memperingatkan pria yang kini tengah menyeringai. "Gunakan tanganmu saja." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Kai hanya tertawa dan berlutut dihadapannya. Semua orang mulai berseru, tapi hal itu semakin memperburuk suasana hati Kyungsoo, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, mengepak – ngepak seperti sayap burung yang tengah membelah angkasa.

Tanpa diduga Kai menyingkapkan gaun Kyungsoo membuat sebagian pahanya kirinya terlihat, hal itu dipermudah karena gaunnya memiliki dua belahan tinggi sampai paha. Pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum mengarahkan wajahnya pada _garter _itu, Kyungsoo terkesiap kaget, dia merasakan Kai mengigit garternya dan membawanya turun melewati paha nya secara perlahan kemudian betisnya sampai akhirnya pergelangan kaki. Kai menarik lepas _high heels_ yang berwarna putih itu dan mengeluarkan _garter_ itu dengan seringaian yang membuat nafas Kyungsoo semakin tercekat.

"WOHOOOOO!" terikan Chanyeol terdengar paling keras. Dia menatap pria tinggi itu dengan mata yang disipitkan. Kai melempar _garter_ itu pada Chanyeol.

"Kau puas hah? Itu yang terakhir kalinya kau membuat dia malu." Ucap Kai kemudian membawa Kyungsoo bangkit dan merangkulnya. "Aku berjanji." Bisik Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu menyikutnya pelan.

"Baek! Lihat saja, saat pernikahan kalian aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang tadi ikut tertawa tapi kini wanita itu bungkam.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo… jangan seperti itu." Rajuk Baekhyun, tapi wanita itu menjulurkan lidah dan kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kai. Lagu _Walzt_ terdengar mengalun membuat semua orang kembali sibuk dengan pasangannya masing – masing. Kai melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo sedangkan wanita itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kai.

"Kau gila." Ujar Kyungsoo berupa bisikan.

"Kau yang membuatku gila." Kai membawa Kyungsoo berdansa hanya menggerakan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri, berdansa menikmati alunan lagu.

**~Kaisoo's Day~**

Kai dan Kyungsoo baru kembai ke Korea setelah satu bulan mereka menghilang dari hadapan publik, orang – orang disana memang sudah ramai membicarakan kepergian mereka, dan hari ini Kai dan Kyungsoo mengadakan sebuah konferensi pers.

"Menghilangnya kami berdua dari hadapan publik dikarenakan resepsi pernikahan dan bulan madu yang sudah kami rencanakan jauh – jauh hari."

Semua yang ada disana tercengang karena mereka tidak menyangkan dua orang itu ternyata sudah menjadi suami istri.

"Kami memang sengaja menyembunyikan semua ini, dikarenakan banyak sekali alasan yang akhirnya membuat kami berdua memutuskan hal tersebut." Lanjut Kai. Seorang wanita dengan sebuah not gadget ditangannya bertanya.

"Sejak kapan kalian bersama?"

"Aku sudah mengenalnya dari sejak 7 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Kai sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai tersipu. "Tapi aku baru mendapatkan perhatiannya setahun kemudian, dan satu tahun setelahnya barulah aku bisa benar – benar memiliki hatinya." Semua orang yang ada disana bergumama sambil terkekeh pelan. Karena tidak bisanya seorang Kai menyampaikan sesuatu yang romantis seperti ini.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" tanya seorang wanita lainnya.

"Oh tentu. Saya ingin meminta doa untuk Kyungsoo dari kalian semua karena sekarang…" Kai kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "dia tengah mengandung."

**.**

**.**

**. **

**END**

**Note : **

_**Maui**__ adalah pulau terbesar kedua di __Kepulauan Hawaii__ pada 7.272 __mil²__ (18,830 __km²__) dan merupakan __pulau terbesar ke-17 di Amerika Serikat__._

_**Something blue**__ adalah simbol kepercayaan, kesetiaan, dan kesucian. Biasanya pengantin perempuan menggunakan pita berwarna biru pada gaunnya, jepit biru untuk hiasan rambutnya, atau bunga dekorasi berwarna biru. Something blue di dunia modern bahkan bisa berupa cat kuku, tato, atau sepatu pernikahan._

_**Something new**__ menunjukkan harapan dan da bagi pengantin perempuan agar dalam pernikahannya selalu bahagia. Biasanya ini ditunjukkan oleh benda yang dibeli oleh penganti pria untuk pengantin perempuan._

_**Garter**__ adalah sejenis penahan stocking yang dipakai cewek di pahanya untuk menahan agar stocking tidak jatuh ke bawah. Sang pengantin pria harus melepaskan garter yang berada di paha sebelah atas dari pengantin cewek dan sering segala cara dilakukan._

**Hallo guys J hari ini Bunga membawa kabar buruk untuk segelintir orang. Dikarenakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemaren – kemaren, semua ini ada sangkut pautnya sama khasus yang sedang marak dibicarakan di media. **_**That is really scary. **_

_**I don't know how to explain this but… I hope you understand. I'll keep writing fanfiction about EXO. I swear as long as I can write I'll never stop it J once again I hope you guys can understand it. **_

**Aku mengganti semua fanfiction ku yang berated M, sebenernya bukan mengganti dan disunting ulang, dihilangkan sebagian cerita dan mencoba menyusunnya kembali dalam rated yang lebih aman. **

**Tapi aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca ff ini dari awal aku bikin sampai sekarang, mungkin? terima kasih juga untuk semua review, masukan, kritikan dan semuanya. J **

_**From deep of my heart I love you J **_


End file.
